Conquer Me Cruel
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: Neji thought it was time to give Kiba some lessons in respect and discipline but with when said dognin is on his knees in front of him the Hyuuga just can't stop himself... NejiKiba


"I can't believe you!"

"I would if I were you. It might just save your life."

"You arrogant son of a bitch!"

"Yelling at me won't help you, Kiba."

"Well maybe punching you will!!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Neji who was entirely unimpressed by Kiba supposedly intimidating actions. He sighed and easily blocked the punch the Inuzuka aimed at him which made his attacked only angrier.

Kiba growled like a raging wolf before sending a kick to his mission partner but the Hyuuga simply dodged it without even looking at him. That had made him snap. Kiba called Akamaru who hesitated before coming and transforming into a duplicate of his master.

"Tsuuga!" Kiba roared before charging at the now slightly shocked Neji.

The Hyuuga knew that Kiba was as obnoxious and annoying as Naruto and rather easy to anger as well but he never thought it went this far. He thought that he would have a few insults thrown at him which he could deal with and maybe several challenges which he would, of course, decline but this he never expected. It only meant one thing; the Inuzuka lacked respect for his superiors. He would have to teach him not to be so disrespectful.

Neji took his fighting stance after barely dodging Kiba's attack. He knew that if he used Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou it would cause too much damage and the mission would probably fail. So for now he just had to tire Kiba out a bit, grab him and talk some sense into him. But for some reason that thought didn't satisfy the handsome Hyuuga. He wanted Kiba to submit to him, to admit that he was superior and that he should be respectful and obedient.

Neji's eyes narrowed menacingly as the Inuzuka aimed another punch at him which he easily evaded. He also avoided all the other offensive actions Kiba aimed at him while trying to figure out how to get the dog boy to his knees without actually physically hurting him. But as he studied Kiba's determination to defeat him or maybe even just simply hit him he already knew that it was impossible for him to coax the Inuzuka into being told what to do without attacking back.

He evaded another attack one of Kiba's which were getting more brutal by the second. _Enough of this nonsense. This will end now! You shall bow to me, Kiba!_ Thought Neji viciously as he aimed a single Jyuuken at the Inuzuka's stomach. It hit it's target as expected and Kiba flew back into a tree with a pain-filled scream. He dropped to the floor with a pathetic moan which made Neji smile slightly.

_Sadistic bastard_ thought Kiba before coughing up a bit of blood. He watched how the Hyuuga came nearer while a haughty grin graced his face. He kneeled down in front of Kiba and grabbed his face, harshly forcing it side to side. He seemed to be studying him. Why? What surprised the Inuzuka the most, however, was when Neji lowered his head to the crook of his neck.

Neji closed his eyes blissfully as an intoxicating scent entered his nostrils (what an unattractive word). Unconciously he leaned closer and closer until the cold tip of his nose was pressed against Kiba's bare skin. What a magnificent smell! Fresh grass, fruits, flowers and a tiny bit of sweat.

"Let go of me, you bastard! And what are you doing to my neck!"

Neji growled in irritation as he was pulled out of his blissful trance. He grabbed Kiba by the neck and tightened his hold slightly to make his breathing slightly more difficult. Then he used his other hand to untie the Inuzuka's forehead protector. The silence and still body showed the Neji that Kiba was shocked by his strange actions. It made him feel strangely satisfied.

When he managed to untie the forehead protector with a single hand he threw it away which made the Inuzuka gasp. He then moved to unzip his coat so he could place his face better in Kiba's neck. When the godly scent reached him again Neji felt a sudden desire so strong that it was causing him pain. He moaned and felt the sweet-scented body tense but Kiba made no movement to stop him so he sneaked his hands underneath the Inuzuka's armor thingy and carressed his flat stomach with his cold hands.

"Right here, right now, I will take all of you, Kiba. You will be marked as mine. My possession and mine alone." Said Neji with a bit of a threat, daring Kiba to refuse.

"Hai..." Was his only response. Lifeless and filled with regret. It turned Neji on.

Kiba couldn't help but shiver as the Hyuuga began to touch him. His canine instincts told him against his will that Neji had every right to claim him since he was stronger and superior. He had all that was needed to be an alpha. He had challenged him even though he knew he couldn't win. He had provoked him to show him he wasn't afraid. Now look at what his stupidity had gotten him into. He was going to become Neji's bitch.. and he even enjoyed it a bit. Konoha's promising genius genin's mate. That kind of had a nice ring to it.

Kiba began to pant when once they were both naked and extremely hot even though they were in a rather cold area. He was too afraid to move but that didn't seem to bother Neji at all. He laid there, as still as a breathing corpse, and let the alpha take him. All of him. He wasn't gentle. He wasn't kind. But a part of him, a secret and forbidden part of him pratically begged him to treat him this way.

_Conquer me cruel_

_And don't be sweet_

_Yes, I like it too_

_Take me harshly, please..._


End file.
